Returning Gift
by Deliscious Love
Summary: Cliche. Critique wanted. Usagi is about to return to Japan when his plane is delayed, Misaki finds something on their front step, the perfect gift for Usagi's return. Updates every 3 days.
1. Front Door Delivery

Critiques are appreciated

I do not own any of the characters of Junjo Romantica

**The Front Door Delivery**

_Welcome Home_

The spacious apartment was filled with the scent of traditional Japanese food, the tantalizing smell spreading through all the open space. Misaki was nervous, he originally wanted to make something special but he didn't want Usagi to get any ideas and jump him after his business trip to America. Misaki didn't really know why Usagi and Aikawa-san had to make their trip, he was a bit embarrassed to ask but he knew it had something to do with his boy's love books for a change.

Misaki stopped on annoyed thoughts of Usagi using his name in those books. Usagi had made him read them all not so long ago, the memory caused a blush to erupt on Misaki's face concerning the events that led up to Misaki taking the initiative and the many similar nights afterwards.

Reminiscing made Misaki lonely as he stopped stirring the pot, although it had been less than a week, he missed Usagi. He definitely felt the loss of Usagi in the apartment and in his life. Although they called each other every day, it just wasn't enough to make Misaki feel like Usagi was home with him.

'_I wonder if Usagi feels the same?'_ Misaki thought innocently before shaking his head in embarrassment, he needed to make the food for when Usagi returned home, which would be in an hour or two. Misaki knew that Usagi would need a good meal when he got home from his twelve hour trip back from America.

'_But what if Usagi needs sleep?'_ Misaki questioned, he knew Usagi would eat with him if Misaki made the meal for them and would forget his own needs. Making Misaki a bit worried and guilty if he would eat instead of taking some much needed rest, especially if he was jet lagged, then Misaki would have to force Usagi to rest to keep his health in check. Misaki knew it would make Usagi ecstatic to have Misaki as his nurse, he would probably use it for study material for his yaoi books.

Misaki heard the phone ring the same time the food in the pot was finished, turning it off and running towards the phone, anxious if it turned out to be Usagi.

'Moshi Moshi' Misaki said.

'Misaki-kun?' came the reply. Misaki was a bit disappointed, it wasn't Usagi.

'Aikawa-san?' Misaki replied. He knew Usagi's editor's voice anywhere from the amount of time she spent over at the apartment, especially when the deadline for his literature books as well as his shounen-ai books were fast approaching.

'Misaki-kun, I am so sorry but our trip back to Japan has been delayed, we won't be back in Japan for another day' Aikawa said desperately. Misaki could hear the stress in all the words she said.

'What happened? I hope everything is alright with both Aikawa-san and Usagi-san' He said, he was getting a little uneasy if it turned out that Usagi was ill or injured.

'No, no, everything is fine but they said the weather wasn't safe enough to fly out' Aikawa explained as she calmed slightly. 'Sorry Misaki-kun, but we are boarding the plane now, we should be back in the early morning' She said, sounding a bit rushed.

'Alright, bye' he replied a little disappointed but he was about to shut the phone before he heard another voice.

'Misaki' came Usagi's deep voice, causing Misaki's attention to centre on the phone in his hand. Misaki could tell he was rushed like Aikawa-san, 'I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can' he said, he had obviously fought Aikawa for the phone because Aikawa would not want them to miss their second flight and get in trouble with the publishing company, her main concern seemed to always be getting herself fired.

'Shut up, stupid Usagi' Misaki flustered, slamming the phone down. He doubted he would ever be used to this lovey-dovey lifestyle with Usagi. He regretted slamming the phone on Usagi as soon as he had done it but it would not have really mattered if Usagi was about to board the plane.

'I can't wait for Usagi to return' Misaki flushed and stared holes into his hand still holding the phone down, quickly regretting his announcement of his feelings, even though he had told Usagi he loved him. Misaki turned back to kitchen, he would have to pack up most of the meal after eating his share. This would be a good time to study, Misaki's exams were coming up and this would be a good time to get more research and study in if Usagi wasn't returning yet.

After eating and packing the leftover food, Misaki made his way up the stairs to his room, he planned to take a bath and go to sleep after a few hours of study. He would clean up thoroughly again for when Usagi returned tomorrow, he had already vacuumed the apartment but he wanted Usagi's return to be bright and welcoming home.

After Misaki's bath, he moved to check on the marimo. He was about to go walk about into his room but walked to Usagi's room instead.

'I can't believe I am doing this' Misaki said, disappointed in his Japanese masculinity. He walked up to the bed and saw Susuki-san on the bed as usual. Misaki moved gingerly towards the bed, going over to Usagi's side and laying down, strangling the pillow. Usagi was so close to returning and now Misaki had to wait until morning, it felt impossible and tears pricked his eyes.

Misaki heard the doorbell ring and couldn't believe that someone would be visiting so late. Drowsily stumbling towards the door, he slipped on some shoes before opening the front door, rubbing his eyes. There was a basket and Misaki could see someone running away. Misaki bent down to inspect, hoping it was a late night prank and found a sleeping baby. Shocked, he picked it up and ran down to the lobby, looking around frantically for anyone who resembled the person he saw running away but he couldn't see any dark coats and there weren't many people in the lobby. He jogged to the outside of the building but there was no sign of someone who had overexerted themselves.

The baby began to stir and whine in Misaki's arms and Misaki became slightly frantic, he hadn't any idea how to deal with babies. He quickly hoped he had not hurt the baby in his desperate search.

'It's alright, it's alright' he cooed, uncertainty making creases in his expression.

Misaki travelled up to their room and picked up the basket, placing the baby back inside gently and it seemed to calm down slightly. Misaki noticed a note as well as a bottle of what he presumed should be milk for the baby and some nappies. Slightly relieved, he remembered that you were supposed to warm the milk, he quickly did so and gave it to the baby, who received it greedily. Picking up the letter, he got frustrated because of his inability to read it, the writing was illegible, throwing it down on the coffee table in frustration as he was feeding the infant.

Misaki paced around the room for hours, questions galloping through his mind while the baby slept peacefully. It would rouse occasionally. Misaki looked at the time and became frantic, it was in the early hours of the morning, tucking the baby in its basket tightly, he took it upstairs, aiming for his room but couldn't resist the temptation of Usagi's room. He would have to call the police in the morning but right now he was too centred on Usagi, his return and sleep.

Placing the baby and the basket onto a table he cleared and dragged to the opposite side of the bed, Misaki dozed off facing the baby, knowing that tomorrow was going to be an eventful and stressful day.

Word Count: 1,339


	2. Little Returning Present

Critiques are appreciated

I do not own any of the characters of Junjo Romantica

**Little Returning Present**

_Finally Home_

Misaki was still sleeping soundly when Usagi came home in the early hours of the morning as the sun was only beginning to rise to mark the new day. Usagi knew that Misaki wouldn't be up so dumped his luggage onto a sofa and slowly walked up to Misaki's room. He opened the door slightly and was not surprised to find it empty.

'_Misaki is very predictable'_ Usagi thought and closed the door, slowly walking towards his own room. Opening the door to his gloomy room, he spotted Misaki trapped in his blankets, snoring with his mouth wide open and Usagi smiled contently at his Misaki. Usagi walked over and pulled up a chair to admire his lover. Usagi could tell his boyfriend was deep in sleep as he began to sleep talk, incoherent things that did not even make sense when put together. Usagi gently placed a hand on Misaki's cheek, stroking it softly.

'Usagi…' Misaki moaned. At least Misaki was honest when he was asleep. Misaki moaned again and Usagi couldn't help but take advantage of Misaki's vulnerable, precious position and bent down to capture his lips. His hand, once gently caressing his lover's cheek, now buried in the hair at the back of his head, lifting it up slightly to make Usagi's job a bit easier.

He could slowly feel Misaki rouse underneath him but he continued to moan into Usagi's mouth. As Usagi was refilling on his Misaki, he realized this could be good material for his next yaoi romance book.

Misaki finally woke up, pushing Usagi's chest away for a moment to gasp and to say Usagi's name. Usagi dipped down when Misaki had taken another breath and he hoped Misaki would remember to keep breathing, he really needed his Misaki right now. Being away for so long had taken its toll on Usagi's need to be near his lover, in every interpretation of the phrase, despite it being only a few days since they last saw each other.

As Usagi assaulted Misaki's mouth a hand slowly began to venture and push Misaki's shirt up as it travelled up Misaki's lean body. Usagi began to make his mouth journey down Misaki's neck but Misaki stopped moaning and pushing Usagi roughly away, the heat of a blush all over his face and tinging his ears. Usagi was slightly confused, although he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He thought Misaki had gotten over the totally reluctance of pushing him away when his Misaki was in confusion about the status of his relationship with Usagi. There have been too many times that they have done it and Misaki hadn't properly pushed him away and Usagi knew some of his disappointment was evident on his face.

Misaki finally caught his breath while Usagi still leaned over him, looking down intently at his lover's face. Misaki's resolve began to wither as he soon forgot his reason for pushing Usagi away before he heard the sound that make the light bulb switch on in his mind again.

The baby began to cry and wave its arms, obviously searching for some sort of human comfort and contact. Misaki quickly wiggled out from underneath Usagi and crawled towards the baby, falling off the bed harshly, causing a large sound and further distressing the baby while Usagi looked a little dumbfound over at the basket holding the child, trying to connect the information for some sort of plausible answer as to why there was a baby in his room.

Misaki quickly stood and cradled the baby, cooing to it to calm and fall asleep once again, rocking it softly to encourage the sleep even more.

'If I had known you were pregnant, I would not have left' Usagi said a bit jokingly, putting a hand on his head as if to signify that he had a headache. Misaki, who had just gotten over his blush, flushed all over again.

'It isn't mine' Misaki said, caught off guard and furious. 'Somebody left it behind late last night' explained Misaki, the baby was slowly beginning to quieten in his arms. Usagi was getting jealous of the baby, it had wheedled its way into Misaki's arms and his affection and Usagi was left without any attention. Usagi got up and stormed towards Misaki, grabbing his arm.

'Why did you bring it into the house, should have called the police and let them handle it' Usagi said, his anger rising as his jealousy began to rise.

'I don't know but I saw the person who had left it there running away in some black coat and I followed but they disappeared and all I have is a note' Misaki explained, a bit flustered. After a few moments, Misaki asked, 'Usagi, are you jealous again?' he had calmed slightly along as he remembered Usagi's jealous behaviour not long ago.

'Yes, I am. I come home to my Misaki and an intruder has invaded and taken over my Misaki' He said bluntly, letting go of Misaki's arm, realising he was being a bit rough on his lover even if he was displeased. It was only a baby fetching Misaki's attention, not another possible lover.

'I hadn't thought of that' Misaki said, feeling a bit guilty and grasping his mistake, he grew a bit dark.

'I'll go call the police' Usagi said, going to leave to room but Misaki grabbed his arm and had a pleading, watery look in his eyes. Usagi knew he had to keep strong.

'Please Usagi' Misaki begged, his head down but Usagi knew he wasn't far from tears, he didn't really understand why Misaki had gotten so attached to the infant but he knew Misaki felt things differently to himself. Misaki had a high sense of responsibility for a start. Usagi sighed, slightly happier this time because he was glad that Misaki wasn't considering himself a burden towards Usagi like he had once been.

Usagi put a hand around the back of Misaki's head and pulled him into a hug, making sure not to crush the child between them. 'Fine, you can keep it for a little while' Usagi sighed, he hated seeing Misaki unhappy. Misaki did something unexpected and reached up with one hand to bring Usagi's face down and was about to kiss his mouth, before he became embarrassed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Usagi looked unimpressed. 'What was that supposed to be?' he mocked.

'Shut up, Baka Usagi' Misaki said embarrassed.

'You should probably go buy some baby essentials' Usagi advised, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and taking most of the money out and handing it over to Misaki.

'Ah, that is a good idea' Misaki said, slightly excited and gingerly took the money, he had a feeling that Usagi was tricking him a little into making him do certain favours later on. Placing the baby into the basket, he took it and went to leave. Usagi had followed his lover down the stairs and watched as he was about to put on his shoes. 'Oh, okaeri, Usagi' Misaki said, blush once again on his cheeks, showing his shyness, then opened the door and left to do some shopping.

Usagi flipped out his mobile and dialled a number after walking back into the lounge room and falling into the seat next to his bags.

'Detective Hamasaki please' Usagi said to the secretary and looked down at the table and finally noticing a letter as the woman asked him to wait for a moment after receiving some of his personal information. Picking up the letter that was left in the basket with the baby, he flipped it to check both sides before reading the main body of writing, deciphering some but like Misaki, most was to illegible to comprehend.

'Usami-san, how is everything going?' Hamasaki said cheerfully.

'Would you be able to help me out, a baby was dumped at my front door late last night, I would like you to help me find the parent' Usagi said in an annoyed tone, it seemed like another person Usagi didn't want to associate himself with much like Isaka.

'Certainly, do you have any specific information other than that?' Hamasaki said seriously, obviously turning into a professional attitude.

'Yes, I will come down to your office in a few minutes and give you the details' Usagi said, they said their farewells and Usagi hung up before standing and grabbing his coat to take a trip and hopefully to find answers about the intruder.

Word Count: 1,426


End file.
